The Marauder Tales
by HurricaneRelic
Summary: The Marauders share some of their highlights for the past week.


Written for the Awesome RedButterfly33

—v—

Sirius barged into the Hogs Head already laughing at something. He dragged along with him a tired looking Remus, though he too was smiling at whatever Sirius had said. They paused a moment at the door and scanned the room before finding what they were looking for. James and Lily had already occupied a small table along with Peter, and had drinks already set about the table, and were simply waiting for the remaining members to join them.

Once Sirius and Remus joined the group they each picked up their drinks and caught up with each other, though it had only been a week since they last met up, they had plenty to share.

"I bet I bested more Death Eaters than the rest of you!" Sirius boasted. Peter ducked his head slightly and Remus rolled his eyes. They couldn't even sit down and chat for a few minutes before someone started bragging about something. Especially if James and Sirius were together.

James just smirked. "I don't think so. Those Death eater's you 'bested' were probably just recruits or something. They probably just ran when they saw someone raise their wand."

Sirius was mildly displeased by that implication. "What!? There were some inner circle members. We took down quite a few of them, even managed to catch my 'dear' sister! I'm serious!"

"We know you are." Remus added with a small smile. Everyone groaned collectively at the joke. An old joke, but still one the group of friends found amusing, even when no one else did anymore.

"Well what did you do then?" Sirius challenged James.

James and Lily both sagged slightly. Their smiles at seeing their friends transfigured into pained cringes. Everyone knew what it meant. Another mission hadn't gone well. Their numbers were slowly dwindling.

"Who was it this time?" Remus asked.

"The Bones's." Peter supplied.

"Edgar and his family. We were too late to help." Lily clarified.

Everyone stared at their drink for a bit; a moment of silence for the casualties of the war.

After a short while, Sirius was the first to break the moment of silence. He didn't particularly enjoy the somber mood and tried to lighten things up.

"Remember the time we got Snape naked with that prank?"

Everyone but Lily smirked at the memory of the prank. Lily cringed slightly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Peter was confused at the sudden change in subject.

"Well it has to do with what I did to the Death Eaters I ran into during the mission."

Remus cringed at that. "Did you make a group of Death Eaters naked? Why would even want to see that?"

"I managed to get Snape again with that." Sirius grinned.

"When did you run into Snape to catch him with that spell?"

"Oh, I just happened across him during the mission."

—v—

"Remember Black, no fooling around."

Sirius snickered slightly. "I never fool around, I'm Sirius."

Moody just growled at that joke. "Quiet, unless you want them to hear us coming."

The Ministry had received a tip that the Death Eaters were meeting to plan a raid. A tip said they would be at Malfoy Manor. A group of Aurors and Order members alike all gathered for a raid, hoping that aggressively taking down the Death Eaters would help keep Voldemort in check.

The group had split up into different pairs to surround the location and pin down the Death Eaters, much to Sirius's chagrin, he had been stuck with Mad-Eye Moody. Certainly not one of the more fun Aurors to be around.

Together they crept up to to the border of the estate. A group of Aurors stood position and got ready. They would work together to tear down the wards and throw up their own wards to prevent death eaters from escaping.

As soon as the signal was given everyone moved as one. Everyone moved together. They rushed across the Manor grounds and closed in on the building. Up and down the property other pairs of Aurors also rushed the grounds.

As they approached the windows, they realized that something the people inside had certainly been alerted, a quick _reducto_ reduced the window to dust and the pair jumped into the building. Carefully they checked room after room, meeting only a few Death Eaters that they quickly stunned and tied and up. Eventually they came to the main entrance hall. The doors to the living room were barricaded.

"There are more upstairs. The others are already trying to break into that room. We need to go stop the Death Eater's upstairs." Moody growled out. His magical eye locked onto something above them.

Together they turned and found the stairs to the upper level. They slowly crept along the hallway, quickly peeking into the rooms they passed by to make sure that they were clear. Suddenly Moody stopped. Both his eyes were staring at a door straight in front of them. Sirius stopped to, recognizing that there were people in the room ahead.

"How many?" Sirius asked.

"10." Sirius widened his eyes slightly. 10? How many were downstairs then? Apparently Voldemort had been busy recruiting more bodies.

"They are up to something."

"Then we'll need to distract them." Sirius smirked.

"Don't be mad, there are too many in there."

Sirius realized that was a problem, if they just ran in there and started blasting spells, even grand duelists such as themselves would be overwhelmed quickly. Sirius checked his pockets real quick. Something to be used as a distraction. He pulled out some tiny objects. Noise makers. Could be useful, but not with the sounds of battle already around them. He reached into a different pocket. A small vial. He returned the vial to a normal size and squinted at the label. His face bloomed into a great smile. "Clothing Dissolver." So there was still some of this stuff left over from a few years ago when they tried it in school on Snape.

"How accurate is your blasting hex?" Sirius asked Moody.

"Very." He growled out, staring at the vial in Sirius hand.

"This should do the trick. We'll get to see who everyone is too."

"Very well."

Together Moody and Sirius got into position out side the door.

In rapid succession they alternated spells, and _Alohamora_ on the door, and quick banishing hex on the potion and a blasting hex as the potion sailed through the air, causing everything to splash out and cover quite a few Death Eaters in the room.

Shouts of surprise filled the room as the ones covered in the potion tried to figure out what was happening.

In the confusion Sirius and Moody jumped in and started stunning as many as they could.

—v—

"And that's how we saved the raid!" Sirius wrapped up. "Although I never want to see those sights again."

"What sights?" Peter asked.

"Crabbe and Goyle… naked. They have to be trolls." Sirius scrubbed at his eyes. The mere mention of those names brought back sick images. "And I certainly didn't want to see Snape naked again."

"So how exactly did that save the raid?"

"Well those Death Eaters were some of the more senior ones, and it looked like they were going to try to drop in on the battle below them." Sirius replied. It would have been a huge hit to the raid if they weren't successful at stopping them. "So I brought down like 15 Death Eaters this week. What did you do James?"

"Well, I think we can top you and your clothing dissolver stunt…"


End file.
